Two of a Kind
by Death2Sasuke
Summary: This is a story, of a demon. Well, a half demon. And, some other people. There's even a dungeon in there. I hope you guys like it!


Two Of A Kind

Chapter 1: Meetings, and a dark secret.

Egak's Voice Amme's Voice 

The girl ran into the town, tears streaming from her eyes. They had killed him, her father was dead, and she'd been running for quite some time now. She wanted revenge more than anything, but she needed help. The girl was Emma, age 21, she was a pretty human girl with her gentle, innocent features, and her long, wavy, blue hair wearing her summer dress, and the locket her father had given her. Normally, she'd be her goofy, lighthearted self, but this wasn't the time for that. She needed to ask whom she could for help; she and her father had lived alone, in a cottage in the woods. But everyone she asked answered the same thing.

"You could check the bar…but be careful, some shady characters hang around there." Seeing as she had no choice, she decided to check the tavern for the heroes that she needed. Of course, there weren't many who fit the bill. Maybe that dark looking guy sitting in the corner. He was pretty good looking, with his short black hair, lanky figure, he had a scar, that ran right to left down his face, wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, but no way she'd ask someone that scary for help. She attempted with one strong looking guy.

"Um, sir, could you help me? I'm looking for strong heroes…"

"Well then little miss, you've found the right guy." The man was obviously a bit tipsy, but not to the point where he was slurring or anything.

"Then you'll help me?"

"Why of course! What would I be if I said no to a damsel in distress!" She hugged him.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Hey no problem! We can set out in the morning!"

CRASH A bunch of large frightening men had busted down the door to the bar.

"Well, you know the drill everyone, no one tries to fight back, and no one gets hurt."

Everyone did as they were told, and the men started to go around taking all of the valuables the bar patrons had. Not to mention groping all the women. When they got to the strong man and Emma, her "hero" immediately surrendered his valuables.

"Why don't you stand up to them?"

"Are you kidding, they're huge, and there's a lot of them."

"Okay little missy, hand over all you've got."

"No." The man, who yelled out to the crowd, lifted Emma.

"I'm gonna kill this little rat, and maybe that'll teach you all to listen to instructions!" To Emma's surprise, the dark looking fellow got up and stood in front of the men.

"Put her down."

"What'd you just say?"

"I said put her down you dumb asshole."

"Why you little…" One of the men took a shot with his fist at the man, who was knocked to the ground. Emma looked closely and noticed the dark man was putting on gloves, solid steel ones.

"So, you guys like picking on innocents? Well, I don't like bullies." The man darted forward and back-fisted the first thug right in the face. Before any others could react, he'd already dropped all but the leader.

"I'll say it again. Put her down." The leader set the girl down, then ran off screaming like a little bitch. After seeing this, Emma ran as fast as she could to the man and embraced him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh thank you so much!" The man turned red.

"Really, it was no problem…"

"Well, it's just, this couldn't be more perfect, I need your help with something else."

"What is it that you need help with?" She explained her situation to him.

"Hm, well, can't say I have anything better to do." She gave him a big grin and hugged him again.

"Oh thank you again!" The strong guy got off the floor.

"Hey, who do you think you are you shrimp?"

"I think I'm Kage, and I think this lady has asked me for help."

"Well, I think you're a rude little shrimp, and I think I'm going to kill you." The man drew his sword.

"Listen, don't get angry at me just because I lost you a job, isn't my fault that you're a coward."

"You insolent little brat! Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, can't say I care either."

"I am the son of the lord here! You will not disrespect me!" He matched the strong man's tone.

"You are the son of the lord here! I will not listen to what you say!" The apparently royal brat took a swing with his sword. Kage caught it in his hand.

"That piece of junk won't pierce my gloves."

CRASH the lord's son crashed through the door and into the street.

"You said they headed north?"

"Yeah."

"We should go miss…"

"Emma. So you're Kage right?"

"Yep."

"Why do we need to leave right away?"

"Because I just KO'd the lord's son."

"Oh…right. Yeah, let's go."

(Path…Thing…Out of the village)

"Emma, I'm to assume there'll be a lot of Tier dal right?"

"Yes."

"Then, you may need more than just me."

"Well, we could get help from a different town."

"Yes…and Emma, if blood is ever drawn from my body, get away quickly."

"What? Why?"

"There's no time to explain, I'm a bit…different…from other people, just trust me."

"Um, okay."

"Well, what would the tier dal have against your family?"

"Nothing, they attacked us without warning or reason. My father gave me a chance to run, but I wouldn't go. He died protecting me…" Emma started crying. Kage hugged her.

"Hey, hey, don't…don't cry. Um…there, there…"

Sniff "Sorry, I was really close to my dad."

"It's alright, I don't mind, you lost something close, I've lost those close to me as well."

"What do you mean?" He stopped walking, and he looked to the ground.

"My family…every one of them…killed…blood everywhere…so much blood…so much…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it…Just know, you've lost someone, but you aren't the only, so, don't think that you're alone, I know how you feel Emma."

"T-Thanks Kage. What class are you anyway?"

"Monk, duh, come on, there's a town not far from here, I'm a wanderer, and I've been all over the place. What's your class?"

"I'm a cleric, hm, maybe we can find some help there. The more the merrier! Plus we need more strength for taking down those bastards."

"Aw, I feel unloved." She chuckled at him.

"Don't worry, you'll always be in command. Under me of course."

"Oh, under you?"

"Equal?"

"Oh fine."

"Alright, it's official."

"What, do I have to sign a sheet or something?"

"Ha-ha."

"So, don't cry please, do you have a mother?"

"No, she died, giving birth to me."

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, like you said, I'm not alone."

"Stop!"

"Oh no." A group of four barbarians had surrounded the two.

'**_Can I come out and play_**?' A raspy voice said in Kage's mind.

'No, you'll stay in there.'

'**_What, I don't get to meet our new playmate?_**'

'Don't you dare hurt her.'

"Hand over your valuables, we've got you surrounded."

"Hey, what is this? Get out of our way!"

"Aw, is the little girl gonna cry?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady. But by the looks, I guess you all talk to each other the wrong way then."

"You little shit. Die!" The barbarian pulled his blade and slashed Kage's chest.

"KAGE!" Kage's eyes went wide as he looked at the wound. He began to shake.

"E-Emma, r-run!"

"But, you're hurt! I can't just leave you!"

"R-Run! The blood! I told you, go!"

"She couldn't if she wanted to little man, you're surrounded."

"Y-You fool! Look what you've done!"

'**_Looks like I get to play after all…_**' Kage looked up at the barbarians, his eyes turned blood red.

"What the hell's wrong with him girl!"

"I-I don't know!" Kage smiled at the men, his teeth grew long and sharp, and his fingers sharpened to claws.

"W-What the hell are you!"

"**_I'm a demon dumb-shit!_**" Kage gripped his head and fell to the ground.

"Not again! Not now!"

"What! There's something coming out of his back!" Even as the barbarian said this, huge black gargoyle wings erupted from his back.

"**_It feels good to be back out in the open!_**" The barbarian took another swing with his sword. Kage caught his sword, and twisted it into a loop.

"**_Nice try. Let's play another game. How about baseball?_**" He moved so quickly the bandits thought he was just a blur. He went to one, tore off his leg, and knocked his head off with it.

"**_HOME RUN!_**" One of the barbarians was freaking out.

"Screw you guys! I don't wanna die!" Before he could run, Kage was behind him.

"**_Come on buddy, have a heart!_**" He stuck his hand literally through the man, when it came out the other side, the man's heart was in it. Then he proceeded to lodge it into the barbarian's throat next to him. All that was left now was the leader.

"S-Stay away!" Kage attacked, ripping the man's head off with his bare hands. Then he turned to Emma.

"K-Kage, p-please s-stop." What was Kage took on a mocking tone.

"**_P-Please s-stop. Heh, nothing can stop me._**" He brought his clawed hand up, then ripped a huge gash in Emma's side. She fell to her knees.

"W-Why are you doing t-this Kage? Y-You're my friend…" She started crying.

"**_I have no friends…what…what's happening to me!_**" Kage clutched his head and fell to the ground.

"**_But I only just got out!_**" The wings receded, and his teeth and hands returned to normal.

"W-What? Emma!" Kage kneeled down next to her.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He started crying by her limp form.

"Not again dammit, NOT AGAIN! WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY FRIENDS EVERY DAMNED TIME?"

"K-Kage…"

"Emma, don't talk, conserve your energy, we need to get you help!"

"I'm a cleric idiot…" She placed her hand at her side, and it was surrounded by a bluish fire, closing the wound.

"Well, go ahead."

"What Kage?"

"Go ahead, run. Everyone I've ever met has run from me."

"I'm not going to run from you Kage. You're my friend, not some kind of monster."

"I'm a half-demon Emma, when I see my own blood, he gets out."

"It's alright Kage. I'm not going to leave because of that." He embraced her, still crying.

"T-Thank you Emma! I swear, I'll never hurt you again!"

'**_You know what? I like her, I don't think I will hurt her._**"

'I'll hold you to that Egak, if she dies because of you, then I'll kill myself, and if I die, you die.'

"Well Kage, I think we should move on."

"Y-Yeah, there's a town ahead. Let's go. Wait, I sort of tore your top a bit, take this." He threw his jacket at her.

"Thanks."

(Town!)

"Mm-Kay, so what in particular are we looking for?"

"More pow-uh!"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Alright."

"So…tavern or inn?"

"Hm…tavern, I need a drink."

"Anyone would. Well, at least he says he won't hurt you again."

"You can hear him?"

"He's a part of me, when he talks, I have to listen."

"Interesting. Come on let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran towards the bar.

"Whoa!"

(TAVERN!) (Um, there will be a lot of ripping on elves and frogloks in this part.)

"Wow, elves and frogloks, we hit the jackpot." Both of them started laughing.

"Maybe we should check the inn."

"Yeah, no matches here."

"Excuse me?" A pretty dark elf girl with silver hair and wearing a red dress approached them, she had heard, and she was pissed.

"How dare you insult elves, we are a powerful race, our people will someday rule all of Norrath!" They both stared for a moment, before cracking up and falling over laughing.

"Hey! I'm serious!" Emma got over her laughs.

"We know, it's just so funny, elves are stereotypically very weak, it just seems silly to hear you talking so seriously."

"Why you! Oh! I hate when you people don't take us seriously! I can't say how many times I've beaten the hell out of you humans because of it!"

"Wow, calm down. We were just kidding aro…a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The elf decked Emma, and they started fighting. Pulling hair, scratching, kicking, quite an eyeful. Kage just stood there, one half wanting to help Emma, one half loving what he was seeing. Eventually, the first half won out. He pulled them both up and managed to pry them apart.

Gasp "Why didn't you help me earlier Kage?"

"Sorry, I'm a nice guy, but still a guy."

"Okay, I'll forgive you…but just this once." The elf was struggling, seeing as Kage hadn't put her back down.

"Lemme go!"

"Not until you promise not to attack Emma again."

"She started it!"

"Actually, you attacked her first…and Emma was hurt earlier, so apologize."

"She was badmouthing my kind!"

"I don't care, apologize to my friend."

"NO!"

"Fine then, guess what, I guess you're being kidnapped, because I ain't letting go until you say you're sorry."

"Whatever, I'm sorry you…aw what's the use." Kage put her down.

"We are sorry for insulting your kind. Hey Emma, maybe this gal's just what we've been looking for."

"Looking for? What do you mean?"

"Well, Emma and I are hunting well, your kind for the murder of Emma's father. The fact that you're a beautiful member of their own race, could make you useful."

"You want me to hunt those that I once called family? I left them for a reason, if my skills will assist you, I will provide them."

"What? Kage you can't be serious!"

"Emma, if we're equally in command, then yes, yes I am."

"Oh…damn. All right. Let's go to the inn, I need to get some munchies."

"Munchies?"

"She's a little odd, but hell, she's my best friend."

(INN)

"OO! I want a cinnamon roll!"

"For dinner?" Emma pouted.

"I like cinnamon rolls."

"Fine whatever. One cinnamon roll, the snow crab legs and…"

"Another cinnamon roll!" The Elvin waiter walked off, mumbling something about lousy humans in his inn.

"So what's your name anyway?"

"It's Lienne."

"Okay then, well, we'd like to know your class."

"I am a necromancer."

"OO! Neat!" Emma noticed the stares she was getting.

"I'll shut up now."

"Yeah, that'd be wise."

"So, what kind of necromancy do you know?"

"Mostly poisons and summonings."

"Cool. I'm a monk, and Emma here's a cleric."

"Interesting."

"Once we're done, we should probably get rooms for the night."

(After cinnamony goodness and some…crabby goodness. And an explanation of Kage's…condition, who was relieved to find that Lienne didn't run either.)

"Night Kage, Night Emma."

"Night Emma, Night Lienne."

"Night Lienne, Night Kage."

'**_Night. Hey, I've decided…not to attack the hot elf-chick either._**'

'Good.'

(Morning, yes I know the last scene was pointless.)

Kage woke up.

'Oh, I can't go to their rooms.'

'**_Why not, I'd love to see that._**'

'It's rude.'

"Shall we set out ladies!" Lienne walked into the room ten minutes later.

"Should we yawn wake Emma?"

"Well, you're a girl, so, you have to go in first." Lienne walked into Emma's room, with Kage following. They found her with her head on Kage's jacket, snuggled up to her pillow.

"YO!"

"EEK! I'm up! No more dream, I'm up!" She put on the jacket and blushed.

"I didn't say anything did I?"

"No, why, what were you dreaming about?"

"Um, nothing! Come on let's go!"

"K."

(On the trail!)

"Kage, do you think that lord's son is still after us?"

"Probably, and…well, that's not good."

"What?" Kage pointed ahead, there was a deep pit in front of them.

"How do we get across?" Kage then pointed to a flat wall on one side.

"I could probably run us across…"

"What?" He wrapped his arms around both of them at the side.

"Hold on." He ran straight at the wall and (total matrix stunt) ran up the wall and sideways across the canyon. After stopping at the other end, he set the girls down, and sat down.

"You okay Kage?"

"I didn't know I could do that."

Both: WHAT!

"Oh, that's not good either." Kage pointed to a skull on a pike sticking out of the road.

"Yeah, that is bad."

"Well, there's no turning back."

"Forward march I suppose."

"Or not."

"Why not Emma?"

"Because Lienne, there's something barring the way."

"Little snacks." A flaming elemental was in their way.

"Holy Hell! Kage what do we do!"

"Um, uh…"

'**_Huh, I don't even know if I'm strong enough to fight that._**'

'We may need to give it a shot.'

"Lienne do you carry a dagger by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me."

"Um, alright." She handed Kage a dagger.

"Uh, Lienne, Kage, are you guys done yet, cause that thing looks pissed."

"Almost." Kage slit a long cut down his arm.

'**_Ready or not!_**' Kage transformed into Egak (for those of you who haven't figured it out, Egak is Kage backward)

"**_Okay fire boy, prepare to be extinguished. Oh, and Emma, sorry about your dress._**" Lienne just stared in awe.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"So he wasn't joking?"

"Course not."

"Cool." In the process of fighting, Egak interrupted.

"**_Hey, not that this matters, but this thing's pretty tough!_**"

"Oh, sorry! Do you need help?"

"**_No! Just run! This thing'll kill you guys!_**"

"We've been over this! You aren't risking your life if we aren't too!"

"**_I…said…go!_**" Kage, Egak, whatever, had his hands interlocked with the elemental's and he was on the losing end in what looked like nothing but a pushing contest.

"**_Leave! I don't know how much longer I can hold out!_**"

"Watery Grave Slash!" A blur fell from the trees, slashed a dagger through the elemental, glowing with bluish energy. He landed and stood up, as the elemental fell dead to the ground. It was an erudite, handsome for his kind. He wore a bandana and a torn shirt, plus some jeans. He smiled at the girls, totally ignoring that Kage, having been pushing his hardest against the elemental, and having it pulled so abruptly from in front of him, had flown headfirst into a tree, the unconsciousness causing him to change back.

"Yo. Looked like you needed some help."

"Kage!" Emma ran over to Kage, whilst, for a reason unknown even to this day, Lienne was flirting with the Erudite.

"So, you're a pirate huh?"  
"Yeah, not the cushiest life, but a good one." Kage slowly made it back to consciousness.

'**_Okay, that one, I make no promises on hurting._**'

'I think for once, I agree with you.'

"Ugh, Emma? Did I win?"

"Sort of…"

"K, but what happened?"

"Some guy flew down and killed it, which sort of caused you to fly into this tree here."

"Um, okay."

"So what's your name anyway hottie?"

"Beren. And yours miss?"

"I'm Lienne, nice to meet you."

"I would like to meet your friends."

"Oh, um, Emma and Kage."

"Yes, that'd be us."

"Hey Kage, can Beren come along with us?"

"Um, okay I guess. What do you think Emma?"

"I guess so." Beren went over to Emma.

"I'm looking forward to traveling with you." She politely smiled, confused as ever.

"Um, me to I guess." (Naïve) Kage looked over angrily.

'**_OO, this is new. Jealousy._**'

'Bullshit. I ain't jealous.'

'**_Is that why you're wringing your hands?_**'

'Shutup.'

"So then! Let's move on through this harsh area shall we!" Yelled Kage, effectively ending the conversation between Beren and Emma.

"So where is the next town…Kage?"

"Well about six miles from here there's a dungeon, I've heard that through it we can cross to the commonlands from antonica."

"Alright, so, what are we going to find in there?"

"Same as every dungeon, big spiders, zombies, probably more elemental thingies. Oh, maybe shadowed men and...Emma are you okay?" Emma was holding onto Kage from behind, trying to hide behind him.

"Chill out Emma, I won't let them get you."

"U-Um, I wasn't s-scared, I've just never really seen a m-monster before today."

"Well, at least she didn't say yesterday." This confused Beren.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, then she would've been referring to me. I was what you saw fighting the elemental."

"But, that was a demon, I assumed it flew off."

"No, that was me, I'm a half demon."

"Yeah! But Kage isn't a monster! Well, not to me anyway."

'**_She digs us man, make a move._**'

'If you don't Shutup, I will start thinking of the color pink.'

'**_Let's not do anything rash, I'm just saying…AAHH! PINK!_**' Kage smiled.

"That shut him up." He said to himself.

(In the first town)

The lord's son was studying in his room, trying to find something on the odd weapons Kage used.

"The steel gloves…used only by…half demons? Half demon…super strong in human form, even stronger in demonic one. Demon form has no conscience in most, human side will only win if demon one is knocked out, or if the human form in the mind…sees the tears of someone it loves…one more ability, which is unknown." The lord's son stormed to the main hall.

"Father! I need a battalion of your best men and griffins! I'm going demon slaying."

'With luck, we'll catch them up in an hour or two.'

(Back with travelers. 2 hours later.)

"I don't like him Kage." Emma whispered.

"Neither do I. But it's probably not for the same reason as you."

"He just won't stop hitting on me."

'**_Whoa! It is for the same reason!_**'

"Well, this could be the head injury talking, but it is for the same reason." She turned a little red.

"T-Thanks Kage."

'**_He shoots, he scores!_**'

'Stop talking. You were never so yippy before.'

'**_It's just that, before we had nothing to talk about, now we do, getting Emma to love us back._**'

'What? I don't love Emma!'

'**_Have you forgotten that, as a part of you, I know all your secrets. Deep down you do, though, I had to dig through a lot._**'

'Just Shutup.' Emma broke the silence.

"Are we there yet?"

Others: No

15 minutes later

"Are we there yet?"

Others: No

15 minutes later

"Are we…"

Others: NO! Kage looked forward.

"Oh wait…we are there…here…whatever."

"Halt!" Kage looked up into the air.

"Oh hell." Emma looked up.

"Oh double hell."

Both: The lord's son.

"Yes, the great prince Cade!"

"Mm k, you aren't still mad are you? I only hit you once!"

"Yes, but I am the lord's son, and that's a felony."

"Gee, um, hate to break this to ya, but, we're outside your law zone."

"Very funny demon. Oh, and yes I know what you are, and what you can do."

'**_That…could be a bad thing._**'

"I'm here for Emma."

Kage and Egak: (seriously, both sounds came out of Kage's mouth) WHAT!

"You heard me demon, the girl." Kage mimicked him.

"You heard me demon, the girl. Fuck you! You aren't going to take my friend against her will!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Said Emma, doing her best to sound brave. Before anyone could react, Cade's griffon had swooped down and picked up Emma in its claws. Kage ran after it, reaching out to Emma, and missing by only an inch.

"KAGE!"

"EMMA!" As they flew away, Kage just stood in shock. He started to cry, but his features held only rage.

"We're going after them."

"But it's obviously a trap."

"I don't care. Give me your dagger Lienne."

'**_We have to help her._**"

'Alright, we will.' He cut his arm.

"**_Okay guys, grab on._**" Lienne and Beren grabbed on. Egak flapped his wings and flew after the griffons.

(Griffons)

"What do you want with me you psychotic spaz?"

"We're going to get married!"

"WHAT! I'm not going to marry you!"

"Oh yes you are, and when that filthy demon chases after you like he will, we'll shoot him with so many arrows that his demon form won't even get out."

"Kage won't lose to a scumbag like you!"

"He couldn't kill me the first time we met."

"He didn't try!"

"Not in the bar, when my father and I killed his family." Emma officially hated this guy ten times more.

"It was you, there's no way he'll let you live."

"Ha, our army is to large even for him!"

(Town Chapel, the next day)

A large crowd had gathered for the wedding of the lord's son. At the altar, the lord whispered to his son.

"Listen, son, I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"What father?"

"Luring that demon back."

"You worry too much father." Emma was being escorted down the isle, a beautiful white dress on, tears in her eyes, surrounded by six guards on either side. When she reached the altar Cade whispered to Emma.

"You look beautiful."

"You can kiss my ass."

"Do you Cade, take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Emma, take Cade to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"**_THE HELL SHE DOES_**!" Egak busted down through the window, Lienne and Beren still holding on.

"Kage!"

"**_Don't worry Emma, we're getting you out of here. And we are going to use our full form._**"

"F-Full?"

"**_Whatsa matter Cade? Oh, you don't know, I'm just the half-way, and none of you have even seen us fully transformed yet._**"

"What! There's no way! You're lying!"

"**_Am I?_**"

'**_May we tap into the demon side Kage?_**'

'Hell yes.' Egak fell to the ground. His skin turned red, and his muscles bulged. His wings got larger, and turned blood red. His claws changed, they grew into one mass, a bladed hand.

"**_I_** **_recommend that you all run like hell, the guards and lord, and his son are all going to die. I wouldn't want you to all have to see this._**" One overly cocky guard stepped forward.

"Ha! I laugh at you demon! You cannot defeat me!" Flame burst from Egak's blade-hand's point and roasted the guard like a Christmas goose.

"**_What the…_**" The lord had escaped.

"**_DAMMIT!_**" Egak let out a huge burst of flame from his mouth, frying the guards.

"**_COWARD!_**" He smirked at the Cade.

"**_Well, I still have one more thing to take care of._**" Cade grabbed Emma and held his sword to her throat.

"On step closer and I'll kill her!"

"**_You're bluffing!_**"

"Am I?"

"**_LET HER GO! YOU LIE_!**" Cade slit Emma's throat.

"**_NO! EMMA!_**" Kage ran to her. He transformed back to normal.

"NO! NO! Emma, you're gonna be pretty pissed when you wake up, but…at least you'll wake up." Kage concentrated.

"Secret demon skill. Essence transfer!" A bluish light came out of Kage's mouth, and entered Emma's. Slowly, the wound disappeared, and Emma opened her eyes.

"K-Kage."

"Emma? Thank god."

"W-Where's that cut, why am I alive?"

"Well, I sort of healed you…but there's kind of a catch."

"What do you mean?"

'_Heya._'

"Oh my god, Kage, what kind of catch?"

"Well, you know how Egak gets out when I see blood. Um, you'll have the same issue with…I guess she'd be called Amme."

"Well, this is…odd at best…but I guess it's not so bad. I mean, unless she's evil."

"She won't be. When a demon is given, it has the memories of the person it's given too. She won't be evil, she'll be like a sister to you."

"That's actually kind of cool. Thanks Kage."

"Emma, are you crying? You knew I was going to save you didn't you?"

"I'm s-sorry Kage, I was scared…I thought they were going to kill you guys…I thought they were going to kill you."

"Emma. Calm down, it's all right. I'm here, we're all alive, there's no more need to cry."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize."

"It's just, you're my best friend."

"But, why are you so broken up?"

"It's just that, I like you…"

"I like you to Emma."

"No, I…"

"Yes?"

"L-Love you…"

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes, you must think I'm an idiot."

"Emma, I don't think you're an idiot, I think you're beautiful, smart, and kind. I think you're the first girl that's understood that being a half demon doesn't make me a monster. And I think I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

"R-Really?" He kissed Emma on the lips.

All Inner Selves (Including Amme): YES!

Neither one broke the kiss until it seemed like they'd pass out if they didn't.

"Really." Emma embraced Kage.

"I want to help you find those two."

"What do you mean?"

"Cade and his father are the ones that killed your family."

"I thought Cade was familiar, he's the one I scarred across the chest, heh, he's the one who gave me my scar."

"Well lovebirds, I guess we have two missions now."

"I suppose we do."

"Perhaps we should find some alternate means of conveyance."

"Well there are the griffons!" The four looked around to realize that all the townspeople were still there.

"They're in the stables down the road. Thank you for freeing us! But, there are only 2 griffons…" Kage smiled at Emma.

"I think we'll manage." With that, the party left the chapel.

(Stables)

Lienne was affectionately cooing at one of the griffons, while Beren was checking how strong they were. Emma and Kage both held daggers.

"Emma, this is going to hurt a little…"

"The dagger?"

"No, the transformation." They both cut themselves. Emma fell to the ground, her teeth grew out, she sprouted blue batwings and her eyes turned deep blue (In whole, not just like, blue eyes.)

"_Wow, this is my first time being out. I like it._"

"**_Eh, we'll be back in before you know it babe. Okay, first lesson. Try to fly._**"

"_Babe?_"

"**_Oh, well, I just thought that since our other sides are…together._**"

"_Well, do you want to be?_"

"**_Um, I want to be if you want to be._**"

"_Um, I want to be._" She kissed him on the cheek.

"**_Okay, now try some flight._**" Amme flapped her wings and made it about five feet up…before missing a flap and falling on her face.

"**_Uh, that was…okay for a first try. Keep it up._**" She tried, continually, it took her about two hours to get it right.

"_Awesome!_"

"**_Okay, onto a more difficult technique, we're going to become full demons. All you need is Emma's consent, and concentration._**" Amme concentrated. She really concentrated. Her transformation exacted Kage's but her skin changed blue.

"_Neat._"

"**_Now, we move on to demonic magic. Oh, yes, you can use this at half transformation, it's just a bit harder._**" Egak held his hand out and launched a fireball.

"**_Give it a shot…ha-ha._**" Amme concentrated once more, after a moment, shooting a stream of steaming water from her hand.

"**_That'll do for now, change back._**" Marie changed back to her human form.

"Well that felt weird."

"**_You'll get used to it._**"

"So, are we gonna need to fly back to the dungeon?"

"**_Technically, I'm the only one flying._**"

"But, there are only two griffins."

"**_So? I didn't say I wasn't carrying a passenger. Amme's flying's alright, but not for the length that we're going._**"

"She said she'll get you for that."

"**_Either way, you have two choices, you can ride on my back, or I can carry you in the front._**"

"Um, back."

"Aight."

(2 hours of flying later.)

Kage landed, transformed back, and let Emma down.

"That was fun, let's do it again."

"Um, Emma, that was tiring. Let's not."

"Why was it tiring?"

"I just carried you twenty miles. Well, Egak did, but my body gets the exhaustion."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for stuff, didn't we already go through this." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"There's what you get for carrying me."

"Thanks. But…you still owe me 70 copper."

"Bastard. Love you."

"You too."

"HELLO? Standing right here, can we go into the dungeon now?"

"Oh, sorry." Kage opened the door for Emma.

"Ladies first." Beren steamed quietly.

'Jerk.' All the rest of the party entered the dungeon.

"Wow, dark." All of a sudden the room lit up, a small flame above Egak's hand.

"**_Hm, apparently, I can just get out with Kage's consent._**"

"Hooray! No more cuts!" Emma transformed. All of them looked around.

"Webby."

"_Gross._"

"**_Ugh, what's that smell?_**"

"UHHHHHHHHH…"

"**_Uh oh._**"

"Lighten up Egak." Beren whipped out his dagger and decapitated the zombie.

"No worries."

"**_Well then, this dungeon's about…two hundred underground miles._**"

"That'll take awhile. A long while."

"_Well, not for us. I dunno about you guys._"

"Well, you guys have to stay with us, so, this'll take a few days."

"**_We could just carry you guys._**" Beren was happy to hear this.

"Dibs on being carried by Emma."

"**_On second thought, lets walk._**"

"_Lets._" They all began to walk. They hadn't the foggiest idea of the adventure they were about to embark upon.

Like? Leave me a review and let me know.


End file.
